


Captivity

by liebe_margarette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Drugs, Ew, Fluff and Smut, Forced Masturbation, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychological Torture, RIP, Sex, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebe_margarette/pseuds/liebe_margarette
Summary: A country, a war and everything changes."This drug, my friends, is simply how we will defeat Jones. It's a new found drug of the USSR government. It makes the drugged subject be strongly affected from the things he had seen while drugged. I will own the responsibility to torture Alfred."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear friends. You are about to read my first long fic and I hope you like it because why the hell nah? Okay, just go on.

"I don't see a reason not to do it, sir."

Ivan looked around in despair. His eyes searched for another way out of the plan. He had the wors headache. It was like his head was gonna explode. He thought about the plan over and over again all night and got no sleep.

  Her sisters seemed to be calm and serious. There was no sign of her older sister's soft side. Her little sister was on her normal manner. She kept eyeing the pact. Toris was used to the sound of silence. Raivis and Eduard was sincerely scared. Raivis's eyes was filled with tears. Yes, he was scared.

Ivan stood up. "Get me that drug." he yelled. He waited for almost 10 second until he heard the door creak. A man with gloves came in. He was shaking. He handed Ivan the tube and walked backwards out of the door.

Ivan looked at the pact. They weren't gonna disobey. He inspected the drug carefully. He put the drug on the table. And looked at her sisters. They didn't look back at him. Then the Baltics, they were so concerned about their own fate that there was no time to think about the drug.

"This drug, my friends, is simply how we will defeat Jones. It's a new found drug of the USSR government. It makes the drugged subject be strongly affected from the things he had seen while drugged. I will own the responsibility to torture Alfred."

  He smirked. He looked at the other nations. It was so funny to be able to hear the silence. He laughed. They were so pathetic. So weak. So scared.

"Vote. Who wants us to use the drug?"

Everyone looked at each other, puzzled. Ivan looked at them. He saw one hand raising up. It was the smallest compared to the others. "Raivis." he thought. Raivis checked the others. They were looking at him. He knew he was in trouble.

"Well. Who wants us-"

Ivan's words were cut by Eduard raising his hand. Raivis looked at him. Then Natalia. Then Katyusha. Then Toris. Ivan grinned.

"Then we are using the drug. Get me the American."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan being a lovestruck idiot and some torture.

"Good morning, my dear subject." Alfred heard. He was awake now. He was wearing what he was wearing when he first came. His jacket was ripped. When he was fully conscious he understood that he was tied to a chair. Right infront of him was his enemy of all. Ivan Braginsky.   
"What the hell, dude?!" Alfred yelled. He most probably had his slang even in the most dangerous situations. Ivan smirked. He was so unexperienced. He probably wasn't aware that he was gonna get tortured. He struggled.   
"Well, you see. We are in a room. You are tied. I can do anything I want to, right now. But you can struggle, again and again. And you won't be able to escape. You probably don't even know what I'm gonna do to you." He looked at him over him shoulder.  
"Shut the fuck up! You disgust me!" He screamed.  
He came closer to him and ran his finger on Alfred's thigh. Alfred shook his thigh in response. Ivan frowned. "Don't touch me!" he yelled. Ivan grinned.  
"So pure. We'll see who's gonna touch who when I'm done with you."  
Ivan drew Alfred's sleeve up and Alfred struggled. Ivan took hold of the drug. Alfred screamed. "Don't!" Ivan was so amused. He took hold of the drug and placed it upon Alfred's wrist. "If you want it to hurt more, keep struggling."  
When Alfred finally gave up struggling, he pushed his head backwards and closed his eyes. Ivan injected the drug.   
Alfred thought he was about to die. When he opened his eyes, the colours were almost mixed with each other. Ivan's laughter was echoing in his ear. He looked at him. He probably was in some kind of trance. He could barely understand what Ivan was saying.   
Ivan took a heated metal and went next to the American. Alfred wasn't aware. "Scream." said Ivan, grinning. Alfred looked at Ivan. "What are you going to do to me?!" he yelled.  
Ivan pressed the metal on Alfred's stomach, making him scream in pain. He kept pressing the metal on Alfred, making him scream that his voice started to crack everytime he screamed. He eyed the Russian. He was laughing at his pain. He hated him with all of his being.   
"Please..Ivan..stop it.." he murmured. Ivan bit his lip. USA, the strongest country in the world, was begging for him. Ready to do whatever he says. He looked at the nation who seemed to be tired. His eyes were twitching.   
"Alright, take him to the room." He yelled. The soldiers came in and untied Alfred. He was in pain. The drug was still affecting his sight. He was taken to his room. He fell on the bed and glared at the ceilling.   
He took his jacket off, it was so ripped that there was no use anymore. He undid his shirt's buttons and saw the burnt scars. He touched one scar and suddenly he saw Ivan's laughing face. He saw cutscenes of his torture.   
His glasses were filled with tears. He took them off as well. He was crying. "Please don't hurt me..Please.." he murmured. He was so scared. "I want Arhur...please take me back to Arthur..." he screamed. He cried so bad that he was tired. His voice turned into a whisper. "Arthur..." He curled into ball and slept.   
                                                                 ***  
Ivan looked at the ceilling.   
"So beautiful, so perfect, so good..." he was talking to himself.   
Natalia and Katyusha sat there listening to him for 2 hours.  
"So pathetic, so idiotic, so useless.."  
Katyusha looked at Natalia. "I'm so concerned about him.." she whispered.  
"So awesome, so god-like, so touchable..."  
Natalia looked at her. "Yes.."  
"So disgusting, so annoying, so irritating.."  
"I don't even think he knows what he's saying.."  
                                                                 ***  
  Arthur kept looking at his folders. "I can't find anything!" He yelled. He looked at the French, at the doorway with a cup of coffee. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Angleterre.."   
Francis came next to him. He was trying his best. He put the coffee on the table. And stared at him. "We will find him.." he meekly smiled. Arthur took the coffee.  
"Thanks, frog." He never thought he would say that. He looked at him. "I'm going home. Au revoir." he shouted. He opened the door when a voice stopped him.  
"Hey Francis..Thank you for helping me in this. We aren't usually this kind with each other. I know you are trying to help me. Goodnight. Now, go to hell." He smiled. Francis saw still shocked that Arthur called him by his first name. When his shock went away, he smiled as well.   
"Goodnight, Arthur."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture and it's real weird. Bleh.

Alfred woke up. He was given some food. He wasn't hungry. His stomach was damaged after being burnt. He kept staring at the walls. He stood up and tried to walk aound the room. It was slow and painful but he was still able to walk.

  He heard the door creak. With a reflex, he ran to the back of the room. The soldiers looked at each other and walked at him. One's accent wasn't really good, Alfred barely understood what he was saying. They said something in Russian.

When they gave up on trying to tell him, they simply grabbed him and took him out of the room. Alfred struggled and screamed. "No! Don't touch me!" he yelled. It had no effect.

They took him to the same room as before. Ivan was sitting there. They tied him like before. "Oh, my favourite victim is here!" Ivan smiled. Alfred could feel tears roll down his face. He was so angry.

Ivan looked at him. He was actually crying. He was amused. He laughed.

"Aw, is the Great United States of America crying? Such weak.." his laughter got louder. "Such a little baby! Where is Arthur when you are like this?"

"Leave me alone!" yelled Alfred as he struggled. Ivan laughed. "It hurts so much.." he whispered. He cried. He was so sad. Ivan looked at him. He was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. "Let's get over with it, huh?"

  He took the drug and injected in into Alfred. This time he had a knife. Alfred felt like he was so drunk. Ivan took the knife and went to Alfred. Alfred's head was down. Ivan stared at him. "No words this time?"

   Alfred's second time on the drug and he was already addicted. Ivan kept staring. He was no fun. He pressed the knife on Alfred's arm. He was ready to go. Ivan started cutting his wrist. Alfred screamed in pain again. He was cutting so deep that he could feel his blood loss.

  He was crossing the burnt places. He looked right into Ivan's eyes. Ivan smirked and kept cutting. Even though it hurt so bad, Alfred started to like the feeling. He started to like the feeling of Ivan cutting his wrists and legs. He liked screaming. And especially the feeling of Ivan making him scream.

He started smiling. Ivan was happy. He cut deeper and deeper. Alfred's screams turned into whimpers. Alfred wanted more. He pushed his head backwards. Ivan stopped, laughing. Alfred looked at him, out of breath. "Please.."

Ivan frowned. "Please what?"

"Please keep cutting me.."

He was addicted.

                                                                          ***

When they took him to his room, he was feeling so sore. He couldn't feel his legs and arms. He was still out of breath. He didn't need Arthur with him here. Ivan was so much of a pleasure for him.

  He closed his eyes. He didn't try to sleep. But when he was too relaxed, his mind closed itself and he went to sleep. He could feel pain. Only pain. It was making him feel good. He was going insane.

  Ivan was at the door, listening to him sleep. He didn't mind being creepy. 5 minutes of wait, Ivan decided to go back to his room. At that moment, he heard Alfred's cracking voice whimper his name over and over again.

Ivan could feel himself unintentionally grin. He went to room. Well, thinking about what to do the next day was a hard topic to think about when trying to sleep. He exactly knew what to to.

"You are falling for me, Alfred."

                                                                           ***

  Francis watched Arthur call everyone. He had been waiting for 3 hours. Arthur was desperate. He had no idea what to do. Arthur covered his face with his hands, followed by sobbing noises. Francis was seeing Arthur cry for the first time.

  He stood up and walked at him. He hugged Arthur who was sitting on the office chair and crouched down, kissing his forehead. "We will find him.." he murmured. Arthur wasn't used to the feeling of Francis touching him. He blushed.

Francis smiled. He saw Arthur staring at him. Francis raised one eyebrow. "What?" he asked. "Oh, about the 'thing'?" He asked and looked down.

"I'm so sorry, I really don't know what came over me.." he said. Arthur was looking at him, he was puzzled.

Arthur glanced away and with a quick move, he hugged him. Francis was surprised but hugged him back. He smiled. He knew the feeling of needing a shoulder to cry on. When Arthur back away, he frowned. Francis laughed. Arthur was so cute like that. The two kept glaring at each other.

The moment was ruined by a phone ringing. Arthur took the phone quickly. His voice trembled. "H-hello?"

The voice didn't care to greet.

"I think I can help you with finding Alfred." he said.

"Gilbert?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Spoiler)
> 
> This is real weird, there is some forced masturbation. And start of a sex.

Alfred woke up, covered in scars. He could feel his arms and legs ache. He was so sore. He rubbed the scars on his arms. It felt good. They made a little tingle in his stomach. He knew that he whimpered Ivan's name all night. Some of it was intentional.

He bit his lips, he could taste blood. He licked all of it. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He wanted to scream when his arms were being cut. That was making him feel so free. He felt

  Some food was left for him to eat. He took a little piece of the bread but didn't want to eat the whole. As he wanted, he didn't have to. He stayed there but then went to lay on the bed. He was going insane.

   The soldiers came to pick him. He was laughing, making the soldiers question his mental health. But again, was it their job to question?

  They picked Alfred up, carrying him to the torture room. Once again, they tied him to the chair. He was facing the Russian, who was smiling. As a response, he was biting his lips. His face was way too close to the American.

"I'm thinking of doing something different with you today." he grinned. Alfred pushed his head back. Both of his eyes were twitching. He couldn't smile. All of his muscles were tired.

  "Untie him and leave him with his shirt." he paused to laugh. "Underwear off."

  This one scared Alfred. They untied him and forced him to take his pants off. Ivan signed them to stop.

"Alfred is gonna undo his shirt's buttons and take his underwear off, by himself."

  Alfred undid his shirt's buttons, revealing his scars. Ivan grinned at them. He looked at Alfred, and motioned him to take his underwear off. Alfred took hold of his underwear and slid it down.

Ivan smirked. "You are such a slut."

  Ivan took the drug and tied his ankles. He injected the drug in Alfred's wrist. Once again, he was feeling good. Ivan sat one the chair infront of him.

"Now rub yourself." He commanded. Alfred didn't know why he had to do it but he did as he was told. I felt good. He kept rubbing himself until he saw Ivan smirk. Alfred shyed out, and blushed.

"Look at me!" Ivan yelled. "Look at me damn it!" he yelled louder.

Alfred glared at Ivan and kept doing as he was told. The drug was affecting his sight. Alfred was feeling so hot. He let a whimper and kept doing.

  Ivan's grin widened. Seeing the strongest nation moan looking at him was just a pleasure to him. He liked it. Alfred's body, his mind, the way he was shaking in pleasure.. Ivan liked it.

Alfred was trembling, looking at Ivan while doing so was making him feel so good. He wanted either wanted Ivan to burn him or touch him. His eyes were half closed. He released and let out a moan. Ivan could feel himself grow as well.

  Alfred was frozen, looking at Ivan's place. He couldn't really take his eyes off. He wanted to burn himself. He actually was falling for the trap. But did he care anyways?

                                                                             ***

Katyusha and Natalia's room was right next to Ivan's.

"Ahhh..Alfred..."

Katyusha couldn't sleep, he had been listening to his one hell of a brother, moan his enemy's name all night. He was so paralyzed. Natalia was sulking. Katyusha didn't know how to feel. Natalia knew that it wasn't the time to be grumpy.

"Alfred..."

  They were scared that the boss would hear it. It wasn't the boss that heard it.

Eduard sat on his bed, closing Raivis's ears. Toris was blushing like hell. No one in the USSR was sleeping.

"What is he doing?" asked Raivis. Toris's eyes widened as he looked at Eduard.

"He is...thinking of how to defeat Alfred!" said Eduard. He had the most accurate frown. It was so annoying.

"Jones..."

They could hear Ivan, out of breath.

He was falling fall his own trap.

                                                                          ***

"I'm concerned about Gilbert." Arthur said, looking at Francis. Francis opened his eyes. "Same."

  Arthur looked at him, he was sleeping. Well Arthur couldn't blame him, it was not his job to do any of this but he was helping. "Enough work for today, get some sleep." said Francis.

"Maybe he is right.." Arthur thought. He left his folders on the table.

"Okay." he said. He walked out of the office with Francis after him.

"Stay at my house, I can't let you walk all the way to yours. It's 2 a.m." said Arthur, trying to hide his blushed face. Francis smiled. It was good to see that he had a heart.

   "Merci.." said Francis.  They walked to Arthur's house. He opened the door. They both got in and Arthur ran to the bedroom without thinking. He took some casual clothes and took a pair for Francis's size.

"Wear these." he handed him the clothes. He went to the bathroom to change and came back when Francis was sitting on the bed with casual clothes.

He walked in and put the clothes next to Francis's clothes. He stared at Francis. "What if Ivan kills him before we find him?" he looked down.  Francis stood up and went to hug him. He got closer. Too close that the normal Arthur would push him away.  "You are worrying too much.." he whispered.

Francis looked at him. He was too good for him to resist. He slowly leaned on to kiss him. Arthur was so shocked. Despite that, he kissed him back. Francis ran his fingers through Arthur's hair. Francis pushed him, making him fall onto the bed. They kept kissing. Arthur's arms were wrapped around Francis who was on him.

"I love you so much.." Arthur moaned. Francis kept kissing his neck. Arthur tugged on his shirt and took it off with a motion.

They both didn't get much sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Spoiler)
> 
> Free secks

_Francis pushed him, making him fall onto the bed. They kept kissing. Arthur's arms were wrapped around Francis who was on him. "I love you so much.." Arthur moaned. Francis kept kissing his neck. Arthur tugged on his shirt and took it off with a motion._

  Francis licked Arthur's neck. He started biting and sucking on his neck. He knew that it would leave marks on it. He didn't care. Arthur whimpered, feeling too much pleasure at a time. When Francis found his sweet spot, he arched his back.

  Francis loved him this way. He went to kissing his chest and Arthur ran his finger through Francis's hair. He gripped Francis's shirt, wanting him to take it off as well. Francis smiled. He took his shirt off, revealing white skin. Arthur blushed madly.

  Francis sucked on his nipple as Arthur dug his nails on Francis's back. He moaned loudly. He could feel his erection grow.

"Francis." Francis stopped and looked at him. "Hm?"

"Please take it off.." he said, signing his pants. Francis grinned and undid Arthur's belt. He slowly took his pants off, keeping his eyes on Arthur's manhood. He took his own pants off and grinded himself on Arthur. Francis moaned softly.

He tugged his index finger on the side of Arthur's underwear. Arthur kissed him, as Francis took Arthur's underwear off. He blushed and looked away. He covered himself with his hands. Francis smiled in sympathy. He pushed his hands away.

"Don't cover yourself, mon amour, you are beautiful." He blushed madly. Francis slid his own underwear down and looked at Arthur. He was squealing. Francis smirked. Arthur couldn't take his eyes off of Francis's manhood.

Francis spreaded Arthur's legs. Arthur looked at him between his legs. Francis's eyes widened. "Are you sure you want to do this, Arthur?" Arthur's place was begging for attention. He moaned in response. Francis nodded. "Very well."

Francis sucked three of his fingers. He first stuck one finger in. Arthur screamed in pain. "I-I need you to relax. The pain will go away, mon amour.." Arthur could relax. The pain went away, leaving pleasure. He stuck another finger in, then another. Arthur groaned. Francis moved his finger, making Arthur bite his lips.

  Arthur was done with being seen by Francis like that. With a quick move he got to the top, making Francis do a little "Ow!" sound. Francis was surprised, Arthur was determined. He leaned on him and whispered "Would I let you top me all the time? I'm an empire, dear. " Francis blushed, making Arthur grin.

Arthur licked his fingers and stuck one into Francis. He softly whimpered, it was like he had been doing this for centuries. This made Arthur rage and he stuck two fingers in at the same time. This made Francis almost scream in pain. Arthur was pleasured enough. "Had..your fun..yet?" said Francis, hitching for breath.

  He positioned himself of top of Francis's entrance. He kissed Francis and thrusted in him. Arthur moaned into the kiss. Francis's sight was blurred from pleasure. He thrusted few time. Harder. Francis moaned. When he pulled out of him, he layed next to him. Francis kissed his cheek.

  Arthur rested his head on Francis's shoulder. "We will find him.." he whispered. Francis pulled the sheets on them. "Yes..we will.." he hugged him. Like that, they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sex, stuff happens.

Arthur woke up with arms wrapped around him. He felt warmer than every other night. He knew who that was. It wasn't any other person than Francis. He turned at him. Francis was so beautiful. He never thought that he would see the little kid in the blue "dress" all grown up, in his bed. He liked it this way.

When he moved, Francis was waking up. Arthur blew to his face to mock him. Francis moved a bit, opening his eyes. He look at Arthur, smiling. They had never been like that before. They would always be fighting and arguing. Francis chuckled and turned to face the ceilling. Arthur did the same.

  He started playing with Francis's long hair. Francis didn't care, even Arthur caring to touch him was making him happy. He liked it this way. After all of the silence, Francis opened his mouth to say "Was I your first?"

  Arthur frowned. "No! I've been with many.." He just realised that he had never thought of making it with another. And he never had. Francis asked again "Was I your first?" Arthur swallowed his pride and said "Yes, you were."

Arthur couldn't help but blush. Francis looked at him, he was just perfect. It was like they've been waiting for a long time. Francis was seeing cutscenes of last night. He looked at Arthur's neck. He probably was in trouble for this. He would do it again anytime.

Arthur's one arms was on Francis's chest and he was resting his head on Francis's shoulder. He was happy. All of his happiness was cut when he heard the door open..

"I have news from Alf-"

Arthur tried to hide them with the sheets when Matthew came into the room.

"Oh my god I'm so so sorry.." He quickly closed the door. Arthur and Francis looked at each other for 3 seconds. They burst out into laughter.

                                                                         ***

  Matthew wasn't looking at them. He was trying to hide his blushed cheeks and didn't know what to say. Arthur should've remembered, Matthew had an extra key for his house. Francis was the first one to break the silence again.

"You are in big trouble, young man."

He knew that he was acting like he was his dad. He didn't care, he was joking anyways. Arthur looked at Matthew.

"Tell me about the news you have for us, dear."

  Matthew looked at Francis and started talking silently. "I got Ludwig Beilschmidt talk to me. He claims that he has something to do. H-He can find Alfred." They all looked at each other. Arthur rested his head on his hand.

"Gilbert was right. We have to inform him that his brother is with us."

                                                                         ***

  Gilbert wandered around the room. He was waiting for a phone coming from the Brit. He had Alfred in the next room. Suddenly, the door creaked open. He looked at the soldier that came in.

"There is a man on the phone Beilschmidt. He wants to talk to you."

Gilbert took the phone and opened it. He signed the soldier to get out of the room and whispered. "Hello?"

The soldier got out of the room and closed the door.

"We don't have much time Gilbert, we accept your alliance. Your brother is with us. He is safe and alive. We need you to help us into the Soviet."

This filled Gilbert's heart with relief. He sighed and thought of a plan.

"I can help you. But we need the perfect time. I know Ivan's plan. I'm sorry. It's not hard to get past Ivan. But it will be hard to get past Alfred. I'm so sorry. I couldn't help him. I'm so sorry." He ended the call, leaving Arthur in despair.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forcing some stuff in someone's lungs. And some of that sweet leaving.

Ivan waited. He just waited for something he didn't know. He sat up a looked around in the room, after a weird day. He didn't know what to do, where to go, who to talk.. He was clueless. He took some pills and went outside the door.

He went to get some food from the kitchen. As he came in, he saw his so called "family" eating. Without him. They didn't seem to care that he was coming. He looked at her sisters. They didn't look back, ignoring him this time.

Looking at all of the miserable faces, he understood. One specific brunet was missing.

"Litovski."

"He left this morning." Natalia said, still not looking at him. Ivan knew why. He was falling. Even though he had the strongest country under him, he would fall no matter. It was the fall of communism.

***

"Ivan.." Alfred said, almost moaned, looking at the man in front of him. Ivan was sitting still. He didn't care about Alfred right now. He had to do something with his country .

"Ivan.." He said again, looking at Ivan with his blue eyes, glowing with lust. "What, Alfred?" Ivan said, glancing at the wall. Why would he leave? Why would Toris leave him likes that?

"Please do something to my.." He ended up whimpering. Ivan didn't care now. He took a mask that looked like an oxygen mask. He put it on Alfred, activating the gas. It wasn't oxygen, however.

Alfred quickly blushed, his widened eyes, looking at Ivan. Ivan enjoyed the scene. He grinned at the sight of Alfred's pants, getting somehow tighter. He could see Alfred's erection growing.

Alfred was sweating, rubbing his hands. Ivan took the mask off of Alfred and sat back. He looked at Alfred, who was a moaning mess now. Ivan grinned and held him chin. "Do you want me to touch you, Alfred?"

Alfred nodded, pleased by Ivan's hands touching his skin. Ivan laughed, letting his chin. "Honest. Good night Alfred." He said, his laughter echoing in the dark room.

***

Gilbert sat in his room, drawing the map of the military base. He thought about Ludwig. He would think about Ludwig, spending his days alone in the Soviet Military.

He took the phone from the soldiers, telling them to leave him alone. He called Arthur, starting to whisper.

"Arthur, hey, I-I found a way. I drew the map of the Military Base. We can help Alfred out of this place. Alfred is in Ivan's hands. Ivan won't kill him. Call me when you can."

He gave the phone to the soldiers and went back to his room.

***

"Mikhail Gorbachev is chosen to be the new leader of the USSR. " 


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was cute, you'll like it. Also, depression.

Francis took the phone, holding it tightly in his hands. He looked around the room, observing carefully for the sight of a shadow. He took a step back from the phone and sat down.

"I don't have time for this bullshit, Belgique. Come out, already." He pinched his nose, pushing his head back. Nothing. He pushed the chair back, standing up. "Bella?" He said, raising his voice.

As the shadow got closer, Francis understood that if was a masculine figure. He asked again. "Matthew?" No, it couldn't be him. Matthew was way more taller. Francis took a gun from the table, holding it in his hand for defense. "Show yourself, stranger!"

The shadow revealed himself, making Francis lower the gun, sighing with relief. "Ludwig, I thought you were..you know..Ivan." He chuckled, looking away. He put the gun away completely. Ludwig smiled. "Didn't mean to scare you, Francis." He shrugged.

They looked at each other with confused feelings. Francis was against the man who tortured him endlessly, just a few years ago. He could shoot him. He could stab him. But it was just that.

_A country, a war and everything changes._

Francis sat down, pointing Ludwig to sit down as well. He took the folders and gave them to him. Ludwig was familiar with the plan Francis had. Francis sighed as he watched Ludwig read the folders.

"Your brother contacted us a month ago." He said, looking away. Ludwig slowly pulled his head up to glare at Francis. "He contacted you? W-What did he say?" He said, stuttering with a mix of curiousity and shock.

"He wanted us to make sure that you were safe. He described the plan of the Military Base. We wouldn't be here without him." He smiled, thinking of Gilbert, his dear friend. Ludwig smiled back, standing up. Francis did as well.

"I-I have some work to do." Ludwig smiled. "I will leave you alone, then." Francis said as he nodded. He walked to the entrance to get out. As he was going to get out, he heard someone call for his name. "Francis."

He turned his back to face Ludwig again. "Hmm?"

"I'm so-"

"It's okay, mon ami. We all made some bad choices in our lives, but it doesn't make us bad countries."

Ludwig nodded, sitting down. "It's a pleasure to work with you."

"It's a pleasure to work with you as well, Ludwig."

***

Ivan looked at the time. "6.00" He stood up, walking around the room. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why"

"I don't want this."

"Why?"

He looked at himself in the mirror. He could see the mirror move exactly as he did. He touched his reflection. After he took his hands off of the mirror, the place he touched was bleeding. He looked at his hands.

"I-I'm getting weaker.." He thought. He looked at his nerves around his wrist. He looked at himself at the mirror again. "You are a dead man walking, Ivan." He said, laughing. He see his tears through his laugh, making it psychopathically weird. He drew the tips of his fingers from his eyes to the very bottom of his cheeks. Crying blood, tears, despair, jealousy, hate, everything.

He was crying this one time, for all of the things he deserved but couldn't get. He was crying for the childhood he lost, seeing stars, hiding. He was crying for the people he lost during his life. He was crying for his mistakes and the truth he wasn't allowed to admit.

He was so desperately in love with Alfred F. Jones.

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will flame your RusPru needs. You're welcome.

 Ivan walked into the room with many soldiers. He looked at everyone. He sat down next to the Polish General. He was talking to the other Polish soldiers about their plan.

"I do not think this will work."

Ivan didn't care to look at the man. He stood up from his place, slightly fisting the table. Everyone looked at him this time. "However, I think it will." They heard another voice. The voice added again. "The pact is losing the war for sure but hurting him mentally would wound him and stop him from.." he paused. "..winning the other possible wars." It was none other than the Prussian man across the room.

Gilbert, however, was no fool. He had a plan to save Alfred, which he depended on the night. If they cancelled the plan, Gilbert wouldn't know what to do. He had to make sure that everything was perfect. He took a look at the people inside the room.

"What? Don't look at me, I wasn't the one who planned to fuck Alfred until he lost his senses completely." Gilbert said, not even caring about the no cursing rules. They couldn't say anything to him anyways, he seemed much stronger than he was.

Ivan completely ignored Gilbert, trying to say something. "It won't work, he is too stro-"

"My ass." Gilbert rolled his eyes. He took his legs off the table, walking towards Ivan. "Can you stop cutting my sentences, Gilbert?" He looked at him, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, now he's commanding me!" Gilbert looked at the room full of soldiers, pretending to laugh. Ivan rolled his eyes. "For once, Gilbert, act like you know something."

"So, you think you're smarter than me?" Gilbert asked, smirking with the delight of challenging Ivan. Ivan ignored him again. "So, as I was sayin-"

"Homosexual." Gilbert demanded.

"What the hell are you saying, Gilbert Beilschmidt?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone in this room knows that you WOULD like to touch his pe-"

"Shut it!" He yelled.

"That kid is weak, you can kill him with one shot. Or is it that you like him to yourself?" He had a smug look on his face now. Ivan took him by the collar. "Stop it or I'll-"

"You'll what?" Gilbert smirked.

"Stop it, you two. What is this? So childish." Natalya stood up, looking at his brother. The two suddenly looked at Natalya. Gilbert pushed Ivan away. "I have some work to do, but keep that in mind." He did a finger gun, leaving the room.

Everyone looked at each other. Ivan looked at the army and the Polish General. He nodded carefully. Suddenly, his throat felt uncomfortable and he coughed loudly. He could feel a thick liquid. He glanced at his hand. Blood.

He looked at the army. "Y-Yeah, do what he said." He looked down in weakness. The army looked at each other with confusion. "What are you looking at? Get to work!" Ivan growled.

***

Arthur heard the phone ring and did a quick move opening it. It was Gilbert, on the other side. Arthur stuttered. "H-Hello?" He waited for the other to answer. "Goooood morning." Gilbert sighed. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Francis and I are in Lithuania, Toris let us come close to the territory."

"I worked that out." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "You have to be quick. In like, 4 hours, the soldiers and the guards will be trying to stop Alfred. Gorbachev led the weak guards to the doors. I unsealed them. Just be quick and come here, I'm waiting at the doors. I'll help you two out."

Arthur was about to end the call when he remembered something. "Wait! Gilbert, your brother is with us." He said. Gilbert gasped. "What were you thinking? It's too dangerous for him to be in the Russian Territory!" Gilbert yelled, Arthur's ear almost started crying.

"He wanted us to take him, bloody hell!" Arthur yelled back. After all the yelling, a fellow French came into the room. "Arthur, are you okay, mon amour?"

"Yes, I am, frog. Your albino friend is trying to bleed my ears, that's all." He rolled his eyes. Francis chuckled and sat next to him. "Let me talk to him.." He said, touching the phone. Arthur pushed the phone at him, leaving the room. Francis smiled and positioned the phone. "Bonjour, Gilbert?" He said.

"Finally, someone that is calm and logical. Hallo, Francis." He said. "Arthur can be loud sometimes, I see." Francis did his "honhonhon" laugh. "I heard you call him 'amour' what's going on there?" Gilbert smirked. "He's the best thing that ever happened to me, Gilbert." Francis smiled.

"That..unexpected. I thought he couldn't stand you. But you've been crushing on that Brit for centuries. Antonio and I always knew you could." Gilbert laughed. "You talked like my mom." Francis said.

"But you don't have a mom."

"On point." They both laughed. Francis had a moment to value their friendship once again. "Gilbert, I'll listen to the plan from Arthur. He's much smarter than me. D'accord." He smiled. "See you around, mon ami."

"See you, Francis." He left the room again.

 


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol dead

 Ivan walked into the room, smirking. His eyes caught Alfred, mostly his lower body. He was fully naked, right in front of his eyes. Ivan licked his lips, seeing Alfred was yet sleeping.

"Good morning, my dear subject." He bit his lips.

"Ivan.." Alfred moaned his name. Ivan looked at him, his eyes widening. "I definitely think you are in trance right now." Ivan sat down on his chair. Alfred was fully awake as he realized he was naked. He looked at his lower parts, then back at Ivan.

Ivan smirked. "Let's play a game, Alfred. You would like it, wouldn't you?" He touched his chin again. "What are you doing.." Alfred threw his head back. "I will give you what you want, all you have to say is 'I surrender' yes?" Ivan laughed.

"Never! I will not ever do that!" Alfred yelled around. Ivan was surprised. He left his chin. He trailed his hand down his own shirt looking at Alfred. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and bit his lips, licking them as well.

Alfred looked at his lips, urging him to lick his own as well. Ivan got on his knees and rubbed himself, moaning. "You see, Alfred.." He paused. "I've been thinking about your body for years. Not just your brilliant mind, also that.." He motioned his part with his eyes. Alfred looked at him. "Stop it, Ivan.." He said, looking away.

"I had sparkles, for the first time. I had sparkles in my eyes. You reflected me, the flame of my childhood, my teen years. I watched you all over. All days, you didn't know I was there. All the days you screamed my name, in your room as a teenager.."

Alfred blushed, remembering the pleasure he felt as he imagined Ivan on him. But it wasn't pleasing at all! Ivan was sitting in front of him, rubbing himself, moaning his name, but Alfred wasn't even able to pleasure himself.

"Ivan, stop it! I'm warning you!" Alfred yelled around. Ivan was never pleased. Hearing 'his' Alfred call out for his name but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't touch him. He couldn't stop torturing him. He was broken, dying inside.

"Please, Ivan, just touch me!" Alfred yelled again and again. Ivan finally took his pants and underwear off, trying not to hear Alfred's screams by pleasuring himself. He was crying. They were both crying. Alfred could see the tears. That's when he understood.

He actually doesn't want to hurt me, does he? He's forced into doing this.

Ivan wasn't hearing anything other than a screaming Alfred. He wanted it, he wanted something. He wanted to touch Alfred. He wanted the sparkes again. He was so broken.

"Alfred, just say those words.." He demanded. Alfred looked at his lower parts uncomfortably. "I-I can't, Ivan.." He clenched his fists, trying to hold all of the pain in his groins. He threw his head back, tears rolling down. Ivan kept rubbing himself. "Please, Alfred! Please just.."

Ivan couldn't stand this anymore. He walked towards Alfred, untied him. He sat on him, leaning on him slightly. "They are going to kill me, Alfred..I did something really bad..Save yourself, go save yourself.." He whispered.

He left a kiss on Alfred's lips. Suddenly, his world felt alive. Everything came back. Colours, feelings, love, desire and something to die for. Someone to die for. Alfred kissed him back, closing his eyes slightly. Ivan wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Alfred.." He whimpered. This was pretty much music to Alfred's ears. He threw his head back when he felt Ivan kissing his neck. Alfred looked at Ivan. "Ivan..so good.."

He pushed the chair down, spreading Alfred's legs slightly. He inserted a finger in him, kissing him. Alfred moaned into the kiss. "Relax, Alfred.." He said. Alfred nodded and tried to calm down his muscles. Ivan inserted another one and started to move them. Alfred bit his lips so hard that they were quite reddened.

He postioned himself on Alfred slightly. He looked at Alfred for approval as Alfred moaned in response. "Be gentle.."

Ivan wasn't hearing anything due to pleasure. He entered him slowly, taking Alfred's virginity. The room was filled with the echoes of pleasured screams.

***

He rubbed his knuckles and looked at Francis. Francis was staring out of the window. Arthur looked down and smiled. He had one job left until they found Alfred.

"See? I told you that we would find him.." Francis smiled, looking at him. "Believe in yourself more.." He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist. Arthur smiled and looked at Francis. He leaned in to kiss him. Arthur kissed back for 5 seconds before pulling away in anxiety.

"We do not have time for this now, frog.." He said, rolling his eyes. Francis hugged him. "I love you, Arthur." He whispered. "I don't say this too often, but I really, really love you. Please remember this." He took his hand, resting their foreheads together. He looked into Arthur's eyes. Arthur was smiling again.

"I love you, too.." Arthur said, looking away from him. He kissed his cheek after that. "Okay, too romantic." He said, pushing Francis away gently. Francis laughed. They went to the garden to get Ludwig. Ludwig looked at them. "Are you ready to see your brother, mon ami?" He smiled. "Ja, yes I am." Ludwig nodded.

The three left the garden to leave the Lithuanian territory. "We are thankful for everything, Toris." Arthur shook Toris' hand. Toris nodded. "I-It was a pleasure to help you." Toris smiled. They saluted Toris, leaving the hall of the Lithuanian house. "Good luck.." He said as he watched the nations leave.

***

Gilbert walked around in the room, as he saw the three come. The guards looked at each other in confusement. "Are these people your 'guests' Mr. Beilschmidt?" They asked. Gilbert nodded. "Yes, they are. I need to be left alone with them. Please leave." Gilbert demanded. The guards looked at each other before leaving.

After they went and closed the door, Gilbert bursted into laughter. "Ha! Christ, they are clearly idiots!" Arthur looked at Gilbert with a weirded out expression. Gilbert looked back at him. "What? He let enemy nations in the territory!" He shrugged.

Francis chuckled at his friend's expressions. "You haven't changed, Gilbert." He smiled and hugged him. Gilbert laughed with relief. "How have you been, Francis?" He smiled.

"It's all fine, mon ami. Look who we brought." He said, clearing the way for Gilbert to see his brother. Gilbert's eyes widened. Ludwig smiled with a smug expression on his face, crossing his arms. "I'm alive, bruder." He said. Gilbert ran, hugging him tightly. "And I'm so, so glad." He closed his eyes.

Ludwig couldn't care less about personal space right now. He rubbed his back. "We don't have much time, bruder." He said, pulling away. Gilbert pulled away as well.

"So, what is your plan, Gil?" Francis asked. Gilbert looked at Francis but then he looked down. Arthur and Francis looked at each other, knowing what this meant.

"You don't have a plan, do you?"

"Nope."

Arthur growled and rolled his eyes. "What the hell, Gilbert?"

"We'll figure out someway!" He held their hands and silenced them. "The boss knows you. If you see the boss, turn your back and..run." He opened the door, walking out.

***

Ivan held a sleeping Alfred between his arms. It was like he hadn't slept in a week. Alfred peacefully slept there. Ivan was about to sleep when he heard the door open. "Traitor!" He heard his boss' voice. The soldiers filled the room as Ivan's eyes widened. He covered his and Alfred's body.

Alfred woke up, sweating. Ivan was still holding him. He looked around the room with the soldiers inside. "No.." Ivan said. Ivan stood up with Alfred. Gorbachev looked at Ivan.

"You slept with the enemy, yes?" He yelled. Ivan nodded.

"You betrayed your country, yes?" He yelled. Ivan nodded again.

He spit on Ivan's face. "Kill the boy!" He yelled. The soldiers took Alfred by the arms. "No!" Ivan yelled as he was taken by the arms as well. "No, please, no.." Tears rolled down Alfred's face.

"Please! Do not kill him!" Ivan yelled. Gorbachev motioned the soldier to position the gun next to Alfred's head. Ivan looked at him in the eyes. Sparkles. As they were running out of time, Ivan lost the sparkles, one by one. Alfred's blue eyes shut down and he held his breath.

"Think again." They heard a voice as they saw four guns. One was against the soldier who was about to shoot Alfred. The other was against the soldier who was holding Ivan. The other one was against the Polish general and the last one, was positioned straight against Gorbachev's head.

Alfred's eyes brightened as he saw Arthur standing right there. "Let Jones and Braginsky go or I'll shoot it." Arthur said, pushing the gun slightly at Gorbachev's head.

"Don't you hear him! Leave them!" Gorbachev yelled. The soldiers let them go as Francis and Ludwig put their guns down. The Ivan and Francis walked out of the room with Alfred. It was only Gilbert, Ludwig and Arthur now. They looked at each other. They started walking away, still holding the guns. They lowered their guns, leaving the room.

Bang.

Ludwig turned his back to see Gilbert behind him. "Ludwig.." Gilbert fell down, a smile on his face. Ludwig leaned down. "G-Gilbert?" He looked at him. "We have to go!" He heard Arthur yell. Ludwig carried his body out of the room quickly. Arthur locked the door as he saw Gilbert, laying on the floor.

Ludwig's eyes widened. "No..No, no, no, no, no! Please, Gilbert, don't die, no.." He tried to see his wound. He was bleeding bad. Gilbert didn't look at his wound. He laid there, smiling at Ludwig meekly.

Suddenly, they saw Francis standing there. He was shaking, his hand covering his mouth. Francis sat down, stroking Gilbert's hand slowly. His and Ludwig's tears fell on Gilbert's body.

Gilbert caressed Ludwig's cheek, still smiling. "I-I will be right back.." He said, taking a breath. His hand fell down and the smile on his face dropped. "No! Nein, Gilbert.." He leaned onto Gilbert's leaned onto Gilbert's dead body, hugging him close.

Tears rolled down Francis's face. Arthur hugged him as he cried on his shoulder. "Please no.. Gilbert, please.." Francis mumbled some stuff, crying. Ivan looked at the door. "The soldiers are trying to knock the door down. We have to go!" He yelled.

"We aren't leaving Gilbert!" Ludwig yelled. Ludwig looked at the others. They heard the door break down. "Ludwig, we have to go!" Arthur yelled. Alfred and Ivan held hands as Francis forced Ludwig out of the room.

"Francis, please.." Francis' tears fell on Ludwig's back as they both faced Gilbert's dead body on the floor. They heard the door knock down. Francis dragged Ludwig out of the military base as the other three ran away.

***

"It's your fault that Gilbert is dead! It's all your fault!" Ludwig growled at Ivan. Alfred looked at his hands. Ivan was practically looking at Ludwig's face.

"No, it's mine.." Alfred looked down.

Ludwig glared at Alfred. "Why didn't he.."

"Because I never did anything.." Alfred looked down, tears rolling down his face. Arthur joined into the conversation. "Maybe it's no one's fault. Maybe we aren't the ones to blame." He looked at the group. When they didn't say anything, Arthur continued.

"Maybe, we are only the subjects of this universe. Alfred was fooled into Russia's game, but he stood alive with hope, with a hope that he would be found. He was faithful."

He pointed at Francis. "Francis, blind to senses, helped everyone out of the room despite his dead best friend was laying right in front of him. He was strong."

"Ludwig wanted to help us, even though it was to save Alfred. He could have died in the enemy territory, but he was here for us. He was brave."

"Ivan kept Alfred alive when he was told to torture him and kill him afterwards. This act shows us how love can affect people into foolish things. Foolish but yet so beautiful." Ivan smiled.

Arthur took a breath of pause before starting again. "And Gilbert, walked over the bullet's way before it hit his brother. He was shot to save his brother from dying. He died, smiling. He did in relief. Rest in peace, Gilbert Friedrich Beilschmidt.."

Ludwig held his mouth, crying. Francis hugged him. "It will be okay, mon ami. He's in a better place now.." Ludwig never knew that Gilbert took a bullet for him.

Ivan looked at Alfred. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I never meant it. I never, ever did." Alfred looked up. "It's okay, yes." He nodded and hugged him. Ivan hugged him back. "I love you too, Ivan." Alfred said, smiling.

Francis looked at everyone. "The day is just starting." He pointed the sun as everyone sat on the hill watching the sun rise up. Some held hands, some cried, some smiled and some just watched the sunset.

But they all knew that this was not the end.

 


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the end. I love you all. Hope you enjoyed my shit.

Dear Ludwig;

I've been pretty good so far. Arthur and Francis told me that they were getting 'married' in 'America'? I always knew that they had something between them. Well, actually, Mattie and I did. I really do not know why they want to get married here though.

My life has been going great. Ivan was able to demand elections since the Soviet Union was separated. They have a new president or something so Gorbachev went. I and Ivan started dating like a year ago.

Francis rarely cries about Gilbert. Now the senerio goes as him missing Gilbert, remembering him but then smiling over tears. Arthur is always there for him. He would hold him for hours when he cried.

Mattie believes he found someone. We don't really know who it is but he told us that it was someone who he helped years ago. I sometimes see him find tulips, from the mysterious person. 

Good news is that, Ivan found Gilbert's body. It was a little scattered but we managed it out. We will bring it to you when we are able. We are really happy but I really don't think you would like to see him that way. We just brought him to bury him somewhere.

I've been getting treatment for the torture that happened. I don't really get it though. I don't think I need any special treatment for it. I'm pretty much okay. But, I get them also. After all of the things that happened to me, them being anxious is pretty normal. Ivan apologized for the things he has done to me.

And I forgave him.

Maybe that's what it's all about. That's what matters. The mistakes we've done might be the past and our beautiful sides might be our future. After all of those years, I see the whole thing. It's just my past,

_captivity._

 


End file.
